Precious
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Sakura revient sur les dernières traces de Sasuke... OS un peu triste.


**Un petit one shot écrit sur un moment de déprime... j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Précious**

Sasuke était parti maintenant. Naruto aussi, pour s'entraîner parait-il, avec Jiraya-san. Alors Sakura était restée, parce qu'elle aussi devait progresser, et Tsunade l'entraînait, jour après jour, et l'Haruno pouvait bien avouer qu'au moins ces entraînement lui permettait de ne pas penser à feu l'équipe sept.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était venu, peut-être était-elle un peu maso ou bien avait-elle besoin de se souvenir, pour ne pas réitérer ses erreurs, comme Kakashi quand il allait passé des heures devant la tombe des ninjas mort au combat…

Elle sortit donc la petite clef de sa poche et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce et la jeune femme frissonna: tout était tellement lugubre ici, elle en venait à comprendre que Sasuke ait ressasser des idées noir.

Sakura laissa son regard se promener sur les rayonnage, Sasuke avait une bibliothèque bien fourni, il y avait, parait-il, une bibliothèque impressionnante dans le domaine Uchiwa, sûrement tout ces livres venait de là-bas.

La rose laissa donc ses doigt glisser sur les rayonnage, savourant la sensation du cuir sur sa peau. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit du jeune homme: Parfaitement fait, elle se souvenait s'être interrogée, un fugitif pensait-il à faire son lit avant de filer en douce?

Apparemment oui.

C'est au bout du lit qu'elle le vit: Le fameux cadre, il était retourné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait bien sur, mais elle n'avait jamais osé le retourner, sûrement par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui se serait différent, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle sache… Qu'elle comprenne.

Tremblante, elle laissa sa main s'approcher de l'objet, mais une fois dessus, elle hésita, c'est yeux se perdant dans le vide des rues de Konoha en cette heure matinal. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, eux, l'équipe sept: Les fréquente dispute entre ses coéquipier, l'air gamin de Naruto, celui, glaciale, de Sasuke… Puis elle pensa à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre, amis, ils auraient pu terminer leur formation ensemble, et même si ils auraient pris des fonction différente, ils auraient gardé contact…

Mais le sort s'acharnait contre l'équipe sept… Sakura se souvenait avoir entendu Tsunade en parler avec Shizune, en trois générations, cette équipe s'était toujours désagrégée: De sont temps, Orochimaru avait trahi, puis après Obito, dans l'équipe du Yondaïme, était décédé, et maintenant dans l'équipe de Kakashi, Sasuke trahissait à son tour.

L'Haruno secoua la tête pour se sortir c'est idée obscure de l'esprit, et son regard se reporta sur sa main, ou plus précisément sur l'objet qui était dedans. Et prenant une grande bouffé d'air, elle le retourna ; doucement, tout doucement, comme s'il allait se briser entre ses mains.

L'équipe sept, Naruto et Sasuke qui s'observait en chien de faïence, Kakashi qui souriait (enfin, elle le devinait à son air espiègle) et elle, radieuse. Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver à cet époque. Très loin.

Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joues, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une fuite dans le plafond de chez Sasuke, et comme pour s'en assurer, elle leva les yeux. Rien. Et pourtant, toujours cette eau qui coulait sur son visage. La jeune femme porta ses mains à son visage, était-elle en train de… pleurer? Ça faisait longtemps, elle en avait même oublié la sensation… Mais pourquoi maintenant?

Elle reporta ses mains au cadre, se laissa tomber au sol avec.

- Sasuke…

Sakura prononça son nom incertitude.

- Sasuke! Pourquoi t'es parti?! T'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner Pas le droit de quitter l'équipe sept!

Elle laissa son front entrer en contact avec le verre froid de l'objet.

- Sasuke…

Et les larmes affluèrent de plus belle.

- … Pourquoi tu m'as laissé?

Éloignant le cadre de son visage, elle le colla tout contre son cœur, et resta ainsi, prostrée.

**§précious§**

- … Kura?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Quelle heure était-il?

- Sakura?

Elle redressa la tête, on l'appelait.

- Je… Je suis ici…

Une tête blonde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sakura… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici? Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche!

L'Haruno regarda son amie surprise.

- I… Ino?

- Pff… Bien sur que ces moi bécasse… Tsunade-sama te cherche partout! On était mort d'inquiétude!

Sakura continua à fixer Ino, celle-ci remarqua alors le cadre entre ses mains.

- Oh… Je vois…

La Yamanaka s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

- ça va?

La rose parut pensive un instant, elle laissa ses yeux glisser vers l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis elle reporta son attention vers celle était à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa plus grande rivale et sourit: ne pouvait-elle pas cesser un instant de se plaindre? Après tout, elle avait des amis qui la soutenait…

- Maintenant oui…

Sasuke était parti certes, Naruto aussi, mais la vie continuait, et continuerait… Tant qu'il a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir… N'est-ce pas?

**Comme toujours, les reveiws ne sont pas superflu!**


End file.
